trydgisianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ages of Dohmunderiah
There are several different ages in which the historical timeline of Dohmunderiah is separated into. Ages come about when a significant event takes place, and end when events dictate the original starting event as irrelevant or otherwise insignificant in comparison to a new factor, such as the coming or leaving of a deity, the mass extinction of a species or race, severe natural events or disasters, human catastrophes, technological or cultural advancements, and many others. The age in which the calendar is invented and recording of human history begins is referred to as the Age of Origins. This age is quite short and does not hold many events until the next age, called the Age of Exploration takes place, beginning with a large migration of the human race.. All events regarding the human race of Dohmunderiah that take place before the Age of Origins is categorized in the Pre-Calendaral Age. Age of Origins(1-581) Most attempts at colonizing in early humans ended in clans banding together and waging war against one another over territories lush in wildlife and vegetation. This was consistent across the globe until many began to practice farming and gardening, highly reducing warfare and violence between competing clans. Some groups of early humans flourished much more than others and established early villages and settlements, most notable of which is Chrönicle Dauer, the oldest established city known to us. Other major settlements in the area began to take hold shortly after, such as Amarence and Eva Aurorius. Not long after this, the nation of Henahvir was established under the ruler Krelhetta, who is regarded as the first modern king, although he never held that exact title. Under Krelhetta's reign, the calendar came into use, which established a system of days, months, and years, and would be adopted globally much later in history. Age of Exploration (582-643) Although there were small civilizations throughout Domunderiah long before the Age of Exploration to utilize long-distance ships, such as the Henahvirians, it was the Ancient Kellerians that began intercontinental migrations. After a few years of establishing routes through memory, the Ancient Kellerians began establishing small settlements in lands away from their own. The reason for this migration, while not entirely confirmed, lies within the inevitable occurrence of desertification. The now dry and sandy continent of Kellerian once gave home to large rolling green grasslands, lush swamps and marshes, large freshwater lakes, and forests of immense size and diversity. Not long after the mass expansion of the Kellerian people began, the Henahvirians began to take exploration much more seriously, and began populating the islands of the Dionysian Archipelago. At this same time, the Arlemunians came into contact with the Kellerians within Eldaragest, with whom they sailed north to settle in Radorah. Only about two years after this, the Henahvirians also landed in Radorah and expanded even further north into the Hanarikar Lands. After these expansions, many different cultures had began to blend, befriend, and compete with one another, leading into the Age of Societies by year 644.